


strawberry chapstick

by m_k_ch



Series: shh, don’t tell ♡ [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: “Isn’t it weird,” she pants, “how weeks ago, you were so shy?”





	strawberry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!

“Isn’t it weird,” she pants, “how weeks ago, you were so shy?”

Ruby buries her head on You’s neck, hands shaking on her sleeve. You’s hands cup Ruby’s face, wanting to look at her reddening face and freshly kissed lips, wet where she sucked it. “You-chan…”

Her pleas are a mix of desperation and embarrassment, You’s thumb brushes her cheeks as if to soothe the blush placed on there. “C’mon, Ruby-chan.” She pecks her slightly open lips, hearing Ruby whimper as she tries to pull her closer. “I’ve never heard you this needy before.”

You laughs as Ruby whines; that sweet girl, tasting of strawberry chapstick right before their kiss. Was it possible that Ruby planned this all along? You smirks at the thought, looking at Ruby’s hazed eyes. She leans on her and resumes their kiss, gripping the table too steady herself, feeling the costume that was abandoned for their “session”.

It‘s  hard to think about anything when You has her hands on Ruby, trying to remember how this all happened. There were tiny details, like her attitude, the room, the colors and how she felt and how _Ruby_ felt, feeling her aura radiating and You found herself attracted to that aura.

But the actual event itself? The beginning was blurry, a foggy memory currently blocked out by the way Ruby is clinging herself to You as if she’s going to fall if she pulls away, and it’s staggering. This wasn’t the Ruby You knows, and yet this surprise didn’t turn to be so simple.

Not so simple, like the cheek kisses You gave to her when they first started their relationship. Not so simple, like the hugs Ruby gave when they bid to say goodbye. It definitely wasn’t simple when Ruby started reciprocating You’s longer kisses, when You initiated the tiny movements and Ruby only copied her, without a word.

Needless to say, Ruby always looked away right after a tense kiss, embarrassed at herself despite You telling her she shouldn’t be.

Even then, You thinks it’s cute how Ruby always seems to be embarrassed even if You knows Ruby loved it. That’s why You kept doing it to her.

She didn’t expect it would lead to this, their situation right now, in the club room late in the afternoon.

You certainly wasn’t complaining.

The hand on her shoulder grips her tighter, and You breaks the kiss to breathe. She leans her forehead against Ruby’s, eyes looking at Ruby’s closed ones, aware and unabiding.

“S-sorry,” Ruby whispers, face still red. You shakes her head, thumb grazing her lower lip.

“Don’t be,” You says back. Ruby is so cute, and You smiles at her, amused at how she’s also a mix of inexperienced and _seductive_. Ruby, sweet Ruby who’s full of surprises. Shy Ruby, hesitant to kiss yet _feisty_ when in the middle of it, and how they grasped each other as if there’s nothing else. Amazing, wonderful Ruby holding back from looking obvious to Aqours when she’s looking at her, and You wonders how she deserves such a sweet girl.

You gains courage. “You can tell me to stop, if you’d like.”

Ruby gives a disapproving sound. “I want to give more, You-chan.”

Her heart is in her throat, beating fast. “Put out your tongue?”

Hesitantly, Ruby follows, and You knew she doesn’t regret her question when she hears her gasp— You’s tongue on hers, lips getting wetter and Ruby moans.

The sound throws You off guard, but her body didn’t listen to her thoughts as she continues to kiss Ruby, the sounds loud and dirty and for a while You thinks she’s tainting Ruby, but throws that thought away because she’s loving this Ruby, this new Ruby who’s still shy but not afraid to try.

”You-chan...!” Ruby gasps into her lips, pulling her closer as she opens her mouth, _inviting_ You to kiss her more and You holds Ruby closer because she feels as if _she’s_ going to fall. She kisses her, tasting Ruby and her chapstick rubbing off on her face.  They both moan, shaking as they kiss harder and You doesn’t know why she’s so desperate when she’s already kissing Ruby this hard and intense. She starts to wonder if fallen angels were real, like what Yoshiko keeps saying, and if Ruby is one of those angels (who just happens to be really good at kissing). 

She thinks of a little sorry to God for making his angel be like this. 

Their movements are erratic. Their breaths are choppy and the sensations are giving You goosebumps all over that her hands start roaming around Ruby’s back. She can’t believe this, her sweet girl giving her _ganbaruby_ in such a kiss You never thought would have happened. Her hand goes to her neck, and she feels Ruby shiver and—

“You? Ruby?”

They both jump at the knock of the door, pulling away before You swipes the spit on Ruby’s swollen lips and calls out to the door. “C-come in!”

Dia pokes her head through the door and You freezes, hands going over the unfinished costume pathetically, absolutely terrified.

“I’m sorry, You-san.” Dia says, smiling. You nervously smiles back, their little secret in the club room threatening to spill out into the open doors of Uranohoshi. At least, that’s what it felt like. “Ruby, we will leave in about 20 minutes. Mom and dad want us home. We have visitors.”

You looks to the side and sees Ruby play with the cloth, not even sewing. She bites her bottom lip, as if hiding how red they were and _god_ You just wants to kiss it off (if it wasn’t for the ominous and threatening presence of student council president Kurosawa Dia _herself_ ). Ruby nods and smiles sweetly to her sister. “I will go outside in a bit, _Onee-chan_.” 

Dia closes the door, and You lets out long exhale, laughing nervously and Ruby joins in.

“We almost got caught, huh?”

Ruby groans and covers herself, face down into the table. “That was scary…”

You reaches for her hand and Ruby looks up, still looking damn kissable, but her eyes holds You back. “Next time, I’ll give you something better.” she says instead. She doesn’t kiss her now, in fear of making Ruby’s lips more bruised (and more tempting) than they already are, but Ruby wraps her arms around You’s neck and gives her a gentle kiss before pulling away.

“I love you, You-chan…”

You almost melts.

 

 


End file.
